


Clamor

by Luxicorde



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alchemy, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Magical Accidents, Not Beta'd, alchemy counts right?, practice proper lab safety children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxicorde/pseuds/Luxicorde
Summary: Making Fantasia can be a difficult process.
Relationships: Amelius MacIntyre/Shurix Tuinon
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906447
Kudos: 1





	Clamor

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will write porn for the midnight club, but not today.

The black shroud was always stunning in the fall. The leaves shifting to vibrant reds and yellows, the forest floor slowly becoming an ochre sea, the wind serving as its current. Amelius loved how it was always the perfect temperature, just warm enough that his hip wouldn't trouble him, but nothing as suffocating as the summer air he was used to. Of course, that only really mattered when he _wasn't_ holed up in Shu's basement, working on his latest project. The Midnight had asked him to put his other skills to use and make them something… _unique_ , to put it mildly. He had a good idea of what it would be used for, but it wasn't his place to judge, not after working for them directly for the better part of a year. Shu had been kind enough to make him a workshop in the basement, taking careful notes on everything Amelius said he needed and doing all the heavy lifting. He'd called it an engagement gift, and Amelius couldn't be happier. 

Well, almost.

He'd be a hell of a lot happier if he could figure out what was going wrong and where. The first batch would have been better described as an acid, and it nearly melted through his table. Amelius had thankfully realized his mistake with enough time to neutralize it, but he still had to throw out some of his best glass. Round two was… closer, at least, and he had saved that formula for a future project. He'd need to find a way to reverse the effects, but he'd seen enough giant bugs to last for the next moon, and the Midnight wasn't in the business of killing monsters, just breeding them. The third was still in the works, and he (hopefully) only had one more step before he'd know if this was the one. 

Amelius pulled his goggles down, gloves up, and double checked his coat. _Hopefully_ there would be no violent reactions, but one could never be too careful with alchemy. Especially after nearly ruining a wonderful desk. 

The liquid looked like it was slowly spinning as Amelius added a drop, then two of the oil he'd had sitting overnight. At first, there was no reaction, not even a splash. Then, the potion simply halted all movement and turned a ruddy brown color. Had he done something wrong? Amelius went over to his notes, scooting his goggles up to his forehead and checking over every step, then checking again. He was expecting yellow for a dud, and purple for something that worked, but from what little he had to go off of, there was nothing mentioned about a gross brown. 

He was startled from his thoughts by the sound of rattling glass. The potion had changed while he was pouring over his notes, going from mud to scarlet and continuing to grow brighter with each passing second until-

**CRASH**

_Thwump_.

Shu had come home from a long shift to what sounded like a small bomb going off in his basement. He rushed downstairs, tripping over himself as he nearly yanked the door to Amelius's lab right off its hinges.

He started to wonder if a bomb had _actually_ gone off. The room was a disaster. Amelius's workbenches had been knocked over, with a sizable chunk taken out of an edge. Broken glass littered the floor, and it almost smelled like a morbol with how noxiously sweet the place smelled. Shu was used to stuff like that though. What he _wasn't_ used to was how Amelius looked. He was definitely his fiance, as he had the same scar under his right eye, but last time he checked, Amelius was definitely not a miqo'te.

"Nothing to worry about, I'm fine! Just a minor mishap, I'll have it all cleaned up soon."

"Uh… pudding?"

"Really, Shu, I'll get it cleaned-"

"No, you, uh… have a tail."


End file.
